A Meeting of the Minds
by Celena Caine
Summary: A crossover with Numb3rs, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. Follow the teams as they try to get back what they love most and overcome the obstacles in their way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fanfiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**NCIS**

The team was out to arrest a suspect they had been chasing for many days. Ducky and Abby were left to their own devices in the lab. Abby may have had one too many caf-pows when she decided that she would stack any and all specimen cups that she could find in the lab and morgue, while Ducky told stories about the past.

Unknown Person: Hello is Abby Scuito here.

Abby: Yes she is why do you want to know.

Unknown Person: My name is Lysandra. I have some news about your mother. Why don't we go talk about it over caf-pows?

Abby follows Lysandra out to her black SUV. Where Lysandra chloroforms her and puts her in the back and drops a blue feather.

**Root Cellar**

Abby slowly begins to stir. It's so black that she can't see her hands. She tries and screams but has something in her mouth. There is one thing that she is sure of; there is no one here but herself. Abby is alone tied to a chair, with no caf-pow or knowledge of what happened.

**NUMB3RS**

Charlie is teaching his class about the probabilities of winning a case in law. A new student sits quietly in the back watching and waiting. Don Eppes enters the classroom to talk to his brother.

Don: I have bad news for you Charlie; Abby has been kidnapped.

Charlie: Let me help with the case, Don.

Don: Charlie you know I can't do that.

Charlie dismisses his class, too distraught to teach.

**Root Cellar**

The dark suddenly becomes light as the door is thrown open and a female walks in. Abby gasps from the shock of the light and the person standing there.

Person: Hello, Abigail

Abby is startled and tries to run only to remember that she is a little tied up. As the lights flicker on Abby, slowly begins to remember what happened but this is not the same person.

Person: Oops, sorry forgot you can't respond.

The person removes Abby's gag and holds a bottle of water up to her parched lips. After drinking about half the bottle, the person feeds her some fruit salad. She allows Abby a little more water then turns on her heel and leaves Abby alone in the darkness again.

**NCIS**

Gibbs: Where's Abby

Ducky: A person arrived earlier and took her out for drinks. This reminds me of a time when….

Gibbs: Who was this and what did they want?

Ducky: She said her name was Lysandra and she had info about her mother.

Gibbs: When was this?

Ducky: About three hours ago. O my' is that the time, I must be getting back to mother.

Ducky leaves to look after his mother. Gibbs really needs Abby to run these tests, so he starts to search. He looks outside and sees her vehicle is still in the parking lot. His gut is telling him something is wrong. He tries her cell but it goes straight to voice mail.

.

**NUMB3RS**

Charlie phones Gibbs.

Charlie: I am so sorry about your loss and I am willing to do anything to help find her.

Gibbs: What the hell are you talking about?

Charlie: I heard Abby has been kidnapped.

Gibbs: Where did you here that?

Charlie: My brother told me.

Gibbs: Put him on.

Don: Hello

Gibbs: How did you hear that Abby was missing?

Don: She was reported.

Gibbs: By whom.

Don: It was anonymous.

**NCIS**

Gibbs has to break the news to the rest of the team. However when he walks in to the bull pen, Tony is playing a video game. *Head slap*

Tony: Ow, boss what was that… never mind.

Gibbs: Bad news, Abby has been kidnapped.

McGee: *Faints*

Gibbs gently slaps his face to wake him up but Tony dumps a glass of ice water on him. McGee wakes with a start.

McGee: We must find her.

**NCIS teleconference with NUMB3RS**

Gibbs: What should we do know?

Don: She was reported missing at 12:30pm. The caller was unknown.

Gibbs: A person stopped in earlier today claiming to have info concerning Abby's mother her name was Lysandra.

Megan: Did a search for Lysandra's in the area but none seemed to be vengeful against Abby but it could be an alias.

Gibbs: We looked through the parking lot surveillance and this person was smart, avoided all cameras but was driving a black SUV, with a broken tail light.

Don: I will but a bolo out for a black SUV with a busted tail light.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**Criminal Minds**

Reid was out for a stroll in a small forest. Taking his time and thinking about a case that had been haunting him. It was a serial killer case, in which the killer would capture and torture the parents while the kids were forced to watch. It was heart wrenching all those kids who had been traumatized but it was the last two victims that got to him. They had the profile and were tracking him down. They knew it was one of two places. They had the one place staked out because there was a higher probability it was the one he would choose. However they were waiting and he didn't show. They SWAT and BAU team rushed to the other location. They bust down the door to see the killer slice the mother's throat to the bone. Hotch shot the killer but it was too late. However Reid wasn't focussed on that. He was thinking about the looks on the children's faces, Laurie and Casey, as Hotch asked them questions about what happened. Reid's mind snapped back to the present as Laurie actually appeared in front of him.

Reid: What can I do for you Laurie?

Laurie: Feel our pain.

He didn't notice that Casey was behind him with a chloroform soaked cloth. He is knocked unconscious when the cloth covers his mouth and nose.

**Root Cellar**

The door is opened and the light floods in once again. Only this time someone else is being carried through the door. This time Abby decided to look around and see what else is in the room with her. It is now that she notices that there are a total of four chairs in the room with her. She avoids looking at the capturers. When she finally cannot avoid looking at the other victim she realizes that it is her friend Spencer Reid from the BAU.

**NCIS-NUMB3RS Teleconference**

Don: We recently had another report about a kidnapped victim.

Charlie: Who?

Don: Spencer Reid

Charlie faints. Gibbs on the other side of the camera immediately recognizes the connection. Charlie is instantly awake when Colby throws a glass of ice on his forehead.

Gibbs: What is the meaning of this?

Megan: It is most likely someone out for revenge, based on the fact they want us to know. However I have not been able to find any connections with passed cases.

Don: Charlie, I will be placing you in protective custody.

Tony: It seems like everything is taking place up there.

Gibbs: We are on our way up there now.

**Kidnappers Headquarters**

The kidnappers are huddled around a computer listening to the teleconference.

Napper One: Our plan is working perfectly. In a matter of time they will all be in the same location.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Thing to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**Flashback: Napper One**

My name is Billi-Jo and I was fifteen years old when it started. My brother came home from school one day with panic in his eyes. He told me what had happened, his best friend Kyle Town, was killed. He left; he went to the cabin on our land. The first place the police came too our house. They were looking for my brother but he wasn't there. I claimed not to know anything but they didn't believe me. There were these two F.B.I agents named Colby Granger and Don Eppes. Don said to me, "If you do not tell us where he is then you could lose him forever, we only want to talk to him." This seemed convincing to me. I figured that this would my turn to clear his name and help him out like he has done for me, but it still seemed like something was up. I started to talk; I told them he was at a cabin in the forest. I also said that he stopped in after school. I decided not to tell them about what he told me before he left. When they returned the guy; Colby, came to talk to me as I was hiding in the closet. With all the recent activity concerning my brother, my parents had been unable to drink so they were throwing verbal blows instead of the usual physical ones. Colby knelt down and looked me in the eyes and said my brother was dead. This was when my world crumpled. My protector/mentor was dead. I stared back at him; emotionless. My anger cancelled out my sadness. This is what I get for trying to help, pushing past this I needed to ask why? He told me that when they bust in the door he had a gun pointed at them, so they shot. Just like that, they took his life, didn't even give him a chance to explain. I knew the truth; he kept the gun in case Dad went looking for us in his alcohol induced rage. I also knew the truth about the case; it was Kyle Town's girlfriend that killed him. My brother figured they would never believe this as he witnessed it. When the F.B.I. said they wanted to talk to him I figured they wanted a witness statement. I tried to fight for my brother's rights saying that the F.B.I. had no right to shoot him. It didn't go anywhere, but I learned Don Eppes had a little brother; Charlie. This was when I started looking at revenge; A brother for a brother.

My revenge would have to wait till I had more skills and ability. It was with the exclamation that I figured I would join into the marines. They however, would not accept me until I was 18 unless I got parental consent, which I knew I wasn't going to get. So I cleaned up the cabin in the woods. Cleaned up my brother's blood with my own hands, I figured this would be a great time to start training to be emotionless. I made sure the entire time I cleaned up his blood I didn't let one tear show. I knew I would have to live in the cabin, since there was no one to protect me at my parent's house any more. I also decided to join the local rifle and pistol clubs, to improve my aim, and I took defence classes. I got a job so I could buy food. When I wasn't at school, a club or work, I was training to track and run like a ghost in the woods.

The years seemed to drag on. I learned to live with nature and test myself. My marks in school were exceptionally high for our area. Finally I graduated, they day after I signed up. They said they would fly me to Quantico to begin training. I was the only girl there. However I learned quicker and was a better shot right off the start. I soon passed the regular course and asked to do the sniper course. I passed everything with flying colors making many amazing shots. As soon as I finished training they sent me to Iraq. Here I witnessed things that forever changed my perspective on the way people treat each other. I watched interrogations. The tactics they used were dark. I however was quick to accept the facts and I learned how they used them. I also met a couple of friends G.G. and Sammy P. They were the first friends I ever had. I also learned about this sniper Ian Edgerton. I never really seen him but his work was every where.

Finally my time in the marines was over. I had both good times and bad. I learned that friends are not necessary, both Sam and G.G. left as soon as we were out of the corp. I also started my research about one Charlie Eppes. I knew that I would need some money to keep everything going so I got a job on the SWAT team. It was this job that lead me to my first accomplish; Delaney. Her parents had been killed by Mark Ripper. Her parents were marines, just like me. We had been so close to catching him so many times that everyone was very frustrated and mad. Using my sources that I had built up I managed to find him. There wasn't much I could do but follow him and try to protect those he was after. He phoned in on the station hotline and said we only had one more victim to catch him with. I continued to follow him on the night he was supposed to kill someone. He went to his place to change into a pizza delivery outfit. Then he went to the local Dominoes and stole a delivery truck. He had empty pizza boxes in the vehicle. He went to the house. A girl opens the door. She screamed and yelped about a spider. Another girl appears in the doorway, Delaney. She recognized him. She yells "run" but it's too late, gunshots ring in the night air. The friend falls, I have little time to act. I jump onto the balcony and entered through the bedroom window. Here it is a stand off between Mark and Delaney. Well not really; Delaney doesn't have a gun. Mark twitches, I shoot. I call my team and say I was out for a drive when I heard gunshots and a scream. They cleared me, however Delaney was in shock. I took her back to my place. We talk. She tells me about how she knew who he was and what his intentions were. She talked about contacting the police on multiple levels and locations but no one would believe her. She looked me in the eyes and I knew she would want revenge. I told her my story and we started to bring NCIS into our plan. NCIS was the major group on the case because he was a fan of killing naval families. Using my police contacts I figured out who would be the most vulnerable to take from NCIS. We knew that we would have to start preparing a place to take our hostages. Delaney had to do most of it because it was easier to drop off the grid. I continued to work. It wasn't that long after I met Delaney that I met Laurie and Casey. They were also victims of a serial killer. They were twins but totally opposite. They heard about Delaney because they had gone to the same high school. They also studied all officers associated with the case. They recognized me and asked if I knew where she was. They asked to join us. They were looking for revenge against the BAU because they failed to find their parents in time though they were arrogant and cocky. Laurie and Casey remembered the cool green eyes of the killer as the BAU and SWAT enter the house and the way the crimson blood poured out of their mother's neck coating the walls and floor. I personally didn't witness this because I was in position across the street with my sniper rifle.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of.: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**F.B.I. (Present)**

Gibbs and the rest of the NCIS team had arrived at the F.B.I. They were insisting that they be brought to Don Eppes immediately. When they finally found Don Eppes, he was on the phone.

Don: We have Agent Hotchner from the BAU flying in this afternoon and Ian Edgerton will be coming from Quantico as well.

Tony: The invisible ghost sniper Edgerton; his work every where but you never see him personally.

Everyone looks at him.

Tony: What don't think I can read?

Colby: I got his autograph.

Everyone looks at Colby, who blushes and attempts to disappear. Little did Colby know that Edgerton was behind him. When he turned to leave he bumps into him, jumps, dodged and ran toward the bathroom. The tension in the room was too much for Charlie; he cracked and started laughing his ass off. Everyone looked at Charlie like he was having a psychotic breakdown, but who could blame him after two of his long time friends had been kidnapped. Just then another agent called out that there was an interesting tip on the tip line. Don grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

Don: How may I help you?

Person on Phone: You can't, but I can help you.

Don: What is it?

Person on Phone: Is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs there?

Gibbs: What?

Person on Phone: Do you miss her.

Gibbs: Who?

Person on Phone: Abigail; I have her, and a game to get her back. Later. _Click._

Megan: Sorry, didn't stay on the phone long enough for a trace. So it's a game?

Gibbs: Apparently.

Colby wanders back in followed by Agent Hotchner only to see Edgerton and have to leave again.

Hotch: What's up with him?

Ian: Nothing.

Gibbs: You just missed a call from the thief. She talked about it being a game

Another Agent: Is there an Agent Hotchner here.

Hotch: Yes.

Agent: Line 3

Hotch puts the phone on speaker.

Person on Phone: I have Reid but the game can not start. We still need another player. I think Alan Eppes would be perfect wouldn't you.

Don: Don't you dare go near him.

**Root Cellar**

Reid finally awakes and sees that it is really, really dark out. Then he hears movement from behind him. It's this weird, almost human noise, coming from behind him. Reid then realized that it was someone gagged behind him. He turns to help but realizes that he himself is gagged and tied as well.

**F.B.I.**

Don: I want surveillance on my father 24/7.

Colby: I'll take the first shift.

Charlie: I have an academic picnic that I have to attend. I will see you all later.

Everyone: Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Thing to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**Academic Picnic**

Charlie is approached by one of his new students; Delaney. She asks if she could get some help with her statistical probability of someone getting hit by a tree. Charlie, always willing to help his students out, says sure. They go to Delaney's blanket by the edge of the forest. They are in the middle of an intense discussion, when two women pounce on top of them with chloroform.

**Root Cellar**

The door flies open. The light streams in from the outside world. Reid and Abby both look up. They recognize each other and some of the other people entering the room. Reid recognizes Casey, Laurie and Charlie. Abby recognizes her close friend Charlie but not the other three. Charlie and the unknown female to all, were tied to the two remaining chairs.

**Billi POV**

My plan is working perfectly. We have our hostages and are prepared for revenge. I figured that after Casey and Laurie fed the hostages it would be a good time to place some phone calls.

**Root Cellar**

Casey and Laurie enter. They set-up a table at each chair, then they change the restraints so they can feed themselves. The gags were forcibly ripped from their mouths, so they could eat. For supper there was; medium rare steaks with potatoes covered in herbs and spices.

Casey: In half an hour we will return for you dishes.

**F.B.I.**

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_ goes the phone. Don rushes over to the phone on his desk and answers it.

Person on Phone: Dare, I say you call the rest of the team over.

Don: What game are you playing?

Person on Phone: You see it is very simple; the only thing I want is revenge. I want you to feel the pain I felt. Why don't you go ask Charlie about it? _Click_

Don immediately pulls out his phone and dials Charlie.

**Root Cellar**

_Ring, Ring_ Casey and Laurie outside the cellar, hear the phone from inside and head in to get it. They find Charlie squirming trying to get his phone out of his pocket. They reach into his pocket and get the phone. Casey stays to watch the hostages while Laurie runs the phone up to where Billi is.

Laurie: We got this off the guy with the curly hair.

Billi: Well back to your station. I will check this out.

**Billi POV**

Here I am handed this cell phone. I had hoped that when I ordered Casey and Laurie to search the persons, they would have done a better job. The first thing I did was shut off the phone and take the GPS out. This was why I didn't want other phones brought here. They could be traced. Tomorrow at work I would have to check and see if it was traced, but for now I added my scrambler to the phone to make it untraceable. I figured it would be fun to toy with Don while I waited to start the game.

**F.B.I.**

Don Eppes cell phone is ringing. He picks it up and looks at it.

Don: It's Charlie.

He puts it on speaker so that everyone could hear that he is okay and well.

Don: Charlie, are you all right bro, you have everyone worried.

Person on Phone: Fooled you. Alan was only a decoy so you would allow Charlie to go to the picnic.

Don: You bastard.

Person on Phone: That's bitch to you. _Click._

Don: God dam it.

**Root Cellar**

Casey and Laurie are cleaning up after supper. In a mask Billi comes down from the house. She removes the cuffs from Reid and takes him from the cellar up to the house.

**F.B.I.**

Phone rings.

Colby: Hello.

Person on Phone: Check Agent Hotchner's E-mail. _Click._

Colby: Hotch, someone just phoned and said that you should check you E-mail.

Hotch opens his E-mail to find one new message. He opens it and finds a link. He clicks the link. It takes him to a live video feed. He stares stunned, revolted and horrified at the scene before him. He blurts out for the team to get over there. A message in words pops up.

"Turn on the speakers and get a microphone. p.s. Don't try and trace it. It is impossible."

When the speakers are turned on a voice comes over.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously;

"_Turn on the speakers and get a microphone. p.s. Don't try and trace it. It is impossible."_

_ When the speakers are turned on a voice comes over._

Voice: Well the game has begun. This is how it works:

I give you a riddle and how long to solve it.

At the end of the time limit I will show you the tools I intend to use.

If you give the correct answer I will return the hostage to the place I keep them, get it wrong and I use the worst instrument. No answer yields the lesser of the instruments.

Your riddle is this:

_The sum of three consecutive prime numbers and one is 32. Of the four numbers which is the highest. _You have half an hour.

This created a fluster around the F.B.I., a math problem without their math genius, what a disaster.

Colby: What's a prime number?

Don: When you can't get any two numbers to multiply and get the answer except for one and itself.

Colby: I knew that.

Everyone grabs a pen and paper. They start trying to figure it out using guess and check methods. Finally with just a couple minutes left Hotch shouts out the answer. It is thirteen. He presents how he got his answer. Everyone agrees that it is correct.

Voice: Do you have an answer for me.

Don: Thirteen.

Voice: Correct, I will return Reid back to the others. Well done. Screen shuts off.

**Billi POV**

Well that went great. There were no abysmal demands. I will make the next riddle a little tougher. However I have to inform my hostages of a few rules they must follow.

**Root Cellar**

Reid enters followed by a masked woman. She ties him back up and turns to make an announcement.

Woman: Your teams have rules they must follow, and so do you. When I am in contact with your teams, you must remain silent, or, I will stop the riddle and start to torture you. I am sure Reid can fill you in on your team's rules. The masked women leave.

Reid: The rules are that if they get the wrong answer we get tortured with the worst instrument of the two. If they get it right we get off free. If they don't answer we get the lesser of the two instruments.

Abby: I take it you got off free.

Reid: Yup.

Charlie: What's going on? Why have we been taken?

Reid: For revenge.

Delaney: What's my connection to this?

Charlie: Wrong place, wrong time.

Delaney: Well I hope they don't decide to try and use me as well.

Abby: Gibbs will find us soon. I hope.

**F.B.I.**

Don: Techs, did you manage to trace it?

Tech: No, as they indicated it was impossible.

Don: Damn.

Tony: Have we even looked for evidence at the crime scenes?

Gibbs: I took a quick look around but nothing stood out.

Hotch: I don't even know where Reid was taken from.

Don: We know Charlie was taken from the academic picnic.

David: Why don't Colby and I run over and check it out.

Don: Sure, but be careful. I don't want her to get anymore victims than she already has.

David: We will see you all in a bit.

**Academic Picnic**

Colby: Excuse me, do you know where I can find Charlie Eppes.

Student: He was over by that tree on the white blanket with one of his students.

Colby: I thought teachers weren't allowed to be involved with their students.

Student: Not like that, they were talking about the probability of being hit by a tree.

Colby: Did you see where they went.

Student: Nope, I had to ask him something but he was helping the other student so I went to the pie eating contest with a lot of people. When I got back he was gone.

Colby: Thank-you.

David: Let's go check out the blanket.

They walk over and find the white blanket. They fold it up and put it in an evidence bag. Underneath they find a goose feather. They leave it since it is close to a pond where many geese live. Then they are on their way back to headquarters.

**F.B.I.**

Colby: Don we didn't find much of anything at the crime scene. There was just a white blanket, nothing special.

Computer turns on.

Voice: I think it's time we play again.

Don: Why don't you tell us who you are?

Voice: And what get caught before the game is over. Your riddle is basic observation.

_What color was the feather left at NCIS?_ You have two minutes. _Tick Tock._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously;

_What color was the feather left at NCIS? You have two minutes. Tick Tock._

Everyone turns to look at Gibbs.

Gibbs: There was no feather left.

Voice: Yes, there was.

Gibbs: What do we know?

Tony: We could not answer or guess.

Gibbs: Why don't we wait until we know what the instruments are and who it is before we decide?

Voice: Time's up.

The screen pops up to show Abby sitting in the chair.

Voice: In this case the instruments are the dagger and sword. Now what is your answer Gibbs?

Gibbs: We have no answer.

The screen goes blank again.

**Billi POV**

After I shut off the screen, I figured it was time to show off my skills with a dagger. Her eyes grew wide as I picked up my dagger and peered out through the mask. I figured a lapse of observation only required three cuts. She screamed and writhed under my grasp. Then I patched her up and put her back in the cellar.

**Root Cellar**

Abby: Ow, Ow, my arm.

Delaney: What happened?

Abby: They didn't know the answer to the riddle.

Reid: What was the riddle?

Abby: What was the color of the feather at the first crime scene?

Charlie: They didn't know.

Abby: They must have been distracted by the fact I was missing.

**F.B.I.**

Gibbs: Damn it.

Don: Hey, settle down we don't need attitudes like that around. We need to hurry and find clues so we can try and find them.

Hotch: From what I can see the unsub is a reckless female looking for revenge.

The computer starts up once again.

Voice: We are putting a new twist to the game. This time it is 4444; four hostages, four riddles, four torture devices, and four hours.

Screen flashes to show four people tied to straight back chairs. Gibbs immediately searches out Abby and realizes that she is alive. Hotch looks to Reid and sees he is alive but terribly scared. Charlie looks nervous, but other than that, he is fine. Finally all eyes look to the female.

Gibbs: That's Delaney. She approached me many times about the Mark Ripper case.

Don to Colby: Make sure that the techs run her DNA against the hairs on the blanket.

Voice: In order to save Delaney, answer this; _What gets bigger the more you take from it?_ In order to save Abby, answer this; _What sneaks through windows and doors with out knocking, what heats an unlit stove, and what gives a cat a snug place to rest? _In order to save Reid, answer this; _How many times can you deduct one from twenty-five? _In order to save Charlie, answer this; _what makes four nines equal to one hundred using any mathematical operation. _There are only right and wrong answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously;

Voice: In order to save Delaney, answer this; _What gets bigger the more you take from it?_ In order to save Abby, answer this; _What sneaks through windows and doors with knocking, what heats an unlit stove, what gives a cat a sung place to rest? _In order to save Reid, answer this; _How many times can you deduct one from twenty-five? _In order to save Charlie, answer this; _make four nines equal to one hundred using any mathematical operation. _There are only right and wrong answers.

Don: Let's split up and tackle them all at once.

Hotch: The answer to Reid's question would be twenty-five.

McGee: I agree.

Tony: I think that the answer to Delaney's question would be a hole.

David: Yes, that makes perfect sense.

Ian: Charlie's question seems like the four fours problem. There's a person who thinks they can make any number using only four fours and any operation.

Everyone looks at him, which he ignores.

Colby: I figured it out 9/9+99=100.

Everyone looks at him.

Colby: What you don't think I have the capacity to learn.

Gibbs: Abby's riddle is the hardest.

Megan: Yes, there are a lot of things that go through doors without knocking.

Hotch: The next clue; what heats an unlit stove. This could be some form of energy.

David: The last clue indicates that it is some place that cats like to sleep.

Ian: I know that my cat likes to sleep in the sun, maybe that's the answer.

Don: We have fifteen minutes till we have to answer.

Megan: We have come up with possible answers for each riddle. That's the best we can do.

Voice: Do you have the answers yet? For Delaney I have a nice switchblade if you answer wrong.

Gibbs: A hole.

Voice: That is correct. For Abby we have some thumbtacks. What's the answer Tony?

Tony: The sun.

Voice: That is correct. Now I guess it is Reid's turn and I have a broomstick. Tell me the answer Hotch.

Hotch: Twenty-five.

Voice: That is… incorrect. Don what's the answer to your brother's riddle.

Don: 9/9 + 99 = 100

Voice: Pretty good. I think I will have my fun now.

Hotch: No, you bitch. We will find you.

Voice: Good luck.

**Billi's House**

Billi: Get the others back to the cellar and I will have my fun with Agent Reid.

**Billi POV**

Now I get to have my fun with him. I pick up the broomstick and gently poke him in the sides. I really like being able to toy with their minds. Without warning I suddenly raise it and bring it down on his upper arm. He yelps like a little dog but can do little else. I check his arm to make sure that it isn't broken. I will keep him in the house over night just to make sure that it isn't fractured. I will have to go talk to Laurie and Casey.

**Root Cellar**

Billi: I will be going on a weekend mission; before I go I will bring Reid back. I think I will record a message. All you need to do is play it.

Casey: I think we can do it.

Billi: I will be back in time to get their response.

**F.B.I.**

Don: We have to try and find a lead some where.

Colby: Don, don't you remember the drug raid tomorrow.

Don: Right, who all is going on the raid?

Colby: Me and David, as well as the SWAT team.

Don: Well hopefully we don't get any call outs, or a new message. While you're gone we will try and find some leads.

Colby: Okay, I have to go get some sleep.

David: Bye.

Don: We need to start looking into cases that have involved the BAU, F.B.I., NCIS, and Delaney Waldo.

Gibbs: The only case that Delaney was part of was the Mark Ripper case.

Hotch: The BAU was never a part of the case. We were working on a different crime.

Don: So what's the connection?

Gibbs: I don't know but we have to find one, because who knows how long they will be able to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

**At the SWAT raid**

Billi: Hey guys, how's life at the F.B.I.

Colby: Not so good.

Billi: Why's that?

Colby: Well someone has kidnapped some fellow law enforcement officers and is toying with us.

Billi: That's awful. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know.

Colby: Any good at riddles?

Billi: Sorry, not really.

Cameron (Leader of SWAT team three): Gear up team. Prepare to enter like how we trained in 3… 2… 1…

**F.B.I.**

Don: We have gone no where with our investigation. Come on team we need something. Do I need to remind you of the stakes?

Computer screen flashes on, showing Charlie tied to a chair.

Voice: Your clues.

_I am Canadian._

_I honk._

_A piece of me was left with Charlie._

Your time limit is not set. It could be a minute from now or a week. Be prepared, bye.

Hotch: She's toying with us, hoping to throw us off by taking us by surprise.

**At the Raid**

Team Leader: Get out, now… BOMB!

Billi: Colby, David, Corey get out now.

Colby: Right behind you.

_BOOM!_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Team Leader: Get out, now… BOMB!_

_Billi: Colby, David, Corey get out now._

_Colby: Right behind you._

_BOOM!_

**F.B.I.**

Megan: Don, we may have a bigger problem.

Don: I don't think my heart can take anymore bad news.

Megan: Well, then maybe I shouldn't tell you.

Don: What! Quit playing games.

Megan: Colby and David as well as a few other people on the raid, were injured. It was mostly team three consisting of Colby, David, Billi-Jo and Corey.

Don: What are their conditions listed as?

Megan: David and Colby have minor burns and some shrapnel damage. Billi has just shrapnel damage. Corey was the closest to the blast, and is in critical condition.

Don stares blankly at her then faints. Ian throws his bran muffin at him but it has no effect. Hotch then throws his cup of cold coffee on him which is effective in waking him up.

Don: What the hell. I thought they were going as back-up.

Megan: They made entrance then the place went up in flames.

Ian: We need to start working on the riddle. However, what if the blast was set-up to mess up the team?

Hotch: That seems very unlikely. Her profile suggests that this isn't part of it. She likes control and games. This doesn't fit her.

At this moment the elevator door dings, opens, and Colby and David enter.

Megan: Are you guys okay to be here.

Don: You really should be at home resting.

Colby: Not when your brother is in trouble.

David: We're here for you.

Don: How is the rest of your team?

David: Billi went back to your apartment to rest but Corey didn't make it.

Don: Sorry. Do you think this is in any way related to the kidnappings?

Colby: I doubt it. This drug raid wasn't supposed to be large. They said there was only one person and lots drugs.

Don: What about looking for survivors?

David: The crew is in on it but I wouldn't expect much. The entire building collapsed, we were lucky to get out.

Colby: Have we heard anything more from the kidnapper?

Hotch: Yes, we have a; what am I riddle.

David: Let's have it.

Hotch: I am Canadian, I honk, and a piece of me was left with Charlie. What all was at the crime scene.

David: A blanket that's all.

Colby: There was a feather under the blanket. We just figured it was a part of the habitat but the answer could be a Canadian goose.

David: Good job bro.

Colby: How long do we have to answer?

Gibbs: There wasn't a timeline, they said anytime.

Computer screen flashes on to reveal Charlie sitting in the chair.

Voice: Welcome back. Wrong answer equals switch. No answer equals belt.

Colby: We believe the answer to be a Canadian goose.

Voice: That is correct. Bye for now.

**Root Cellar**

Charlie is returned to the cellar and Delaney is taken out.

**Billi's House**

Billi: I don't think they have any clue what's going yet. Have they talked at all about what's going on in the cellar?

Delaney: Nothing we just sit there with nothing to do or say. It is really quite boring, could you bring us some more food?

Billi: Yes, I could make that part of the game.

_Whoosh… _Billi throws a punch to give Delaney a black eye.

Delaney: What the hell was that for?

Billi: To make it look like I tortured you...

Delaney: Well I don't go quietly.

Delaney throws her own punch which Billi sidesteps and throws her own knocking her out.

Billi: Laurie, Casey, take her back to the cellar and tie her up.

**F.B.I**.

The computer turns on only a few minute after the last riddle.

Don (_Quietly_): Crap, not again already.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Computer turns on only a few minute after the last riddle._

_Don (Quietly): Crap, not again already._

Voice: So, since I am not an entirely cruel person. I am giving you a chance to win meals for your team. I will give you a list of items to find, you find all three in time and they get meals for the next day. The item's you must find are; a triangular candle, a blue fishing lure, and a red and black lacy bra. Get the items or your team mates go hungry.

Don: Ian, take Tony and David and look for triangular candles. Gibbs, take McGee and Colby and look for the fishing lure. Megan and Ziva look for the bra.

Colby: Ah… Don, I already have the bra.

Everyone turns and looks at him.

Colby: Ask no questions, tell no lies.

Don: Okay, Ziva with Gibbs and Megan with Ian. Colby go get your bra.

**At the Candle Shop**

Ian rushes in and runs to the clerk while the other fan out to search the store.

Ian: Do you have triangular candles.

Clerk: Yes, what do you want specifically?

Ian: There are different kinds?

Clerk: Yes, like a bazillion.

Ian: O'shit.

**Fishing Store**

Gibbs: We need a blue fishing lure.

Clerk: Anything specific?

Gibbs: As long as it is blue.

Clerk: Here you go.

**Candle Shop**

Ian: Should we get: blue, pink, green, magenta, purple, turquoise, yellow, red, peach, orange, violet, aquamarine, salmon, black, white or combination.

David: Let's get one of each.

Tony: Okay.

**F.B.I.**

Gibbs walks in with a single blue lure. Ian, Tony and David walk in loaded down with bags.

Don: What the hell did you need to get so many?

Ian: We couldn't decide on a color.

Colby walks in with a brown paper bag. Screen flashes on. Colby pulls the bra out of the bag.

Voice: Very manly, but the color doesn't suit you.

Colby blushes and turns and walks into the bathroom only to walk out redder after realizing that it was the woman's bathroom. Ian steps forward and reveals all the candles.

Voice: Well done but one would suffice.

Gibbs approaches with the fishing lure.

Voice: Good job, therefore your friends will get three meals tomorrow.

Screen shuts off. _Ring, ring, ring._

Don: Eppes, who is this?

Phone: My name is Cameron. I am the head of the SWAT team. I understand that you are going through a difficult time, but I need Colby and David again. We are doing a raid on a root cellar. There have been multiple complaints against the place for noise late at night. Can they make it?

Don: Colby, David do you feel up to another SWAT raid?

David: Sure, why not?

Colby: Haven't completely killed me yet.

Don: Yes, they are willing to do it.

Cameron: That's great, I am going to call Billi and find out if I will have three people on team three.

Don: Okay bye, oh, when is it.

Cameron: Two o'clock tomorrow.

**Billi POV**

The phone rang. I answered and it was my SWAT leader, wanting to do a raid, ON MY HOUSE.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_The phone rang. I answered and it was my SWAT leader, wanting to do a raid, ON MY HOUSE._

Oh, boy I have 24 hours to get the place cleaned up and clear. I throw on my ski mask and run to the root cellar. I stop and get my sedative and tranquilizer. I fill four syringes with the cocktail. I open the door letting the light flood in.

**Root Cellar**

As the light floods in Abby's, Charlie's, and Reid's eyes widen beyond belief. Billi walks over to Reid and puts a tourniquet around his arm, disinfects the arm and plunges in the needle. He then falls into an immediate slumber. She does the same to the other hostages. Casey and Laurie back up the van and they load the hostages into it.

Laurie: Where are we taking them?

Billi: Take them to the back up site west of the city.

Casey: Okay, what are you going to do?

Billi: Clean-Up.

Laurie: Okay, bye.

After they leave Billi begins to wipe up all the prints and clean up. She stages the place to look like an illegal gambling ring. She then goes up to the house and cleans it as well. She then heads over to the new hideout.

**New Hideout**

Billi: Hook them into the device.

Laurie: What are we going to do now?

Billi: Get food and I will continue working for SWAT.

Laurie: What about the hostages?

Billi: Turn them loose.

Casey: Seriously!

Billi: No, we keep them and look after them.

Laurie: What about revenge.

Billi: Think about how much it will worry them if they don't hear from their team mates for a couple months.

**F.B.I. Headquarters**

Don: Any luck finding a connection between the cases.

Hotch: None so far. There must be some connections.

Gibbs: What if instead we look at victims and suspects. Look into their family and see if there is a single family affected by all three agencies.

Megan: We have searched and searched.

Don: Colby, David, I think it's time you head over to SWAT.

Colby: Yup, see you later.

David: Bye.

**SWAT**

Billi: Colby, David, how are you?

Colby: Pretty good.

David: I think I am all heeled now.

Cameron: Okay, team three. There is only one door in and out of the cellar.

He points to a point on the floor plans of the house.

Cameron: There should be a few people inside heading the operation. Other than that there shouldn't be that many people.

Billi: Who is this based on? The last time we did something like this we had faulty info.

Cameron: The neighbours around the house said that they noticed a lot traffic seemed to be coming and going from the root cellar.

Colby: So you're sure there aren't any bombs or explosives.

Cameron: Let's head out.

**F.B.I.**

Don: It's been like twenty-four hours since we heard anything.

Ian: Probably just continuing with keeping us off our game.

**Old Hideout**

Cameron: 3…2…1… Enter.

Billi: Show yourselves.

No one is visible when Cameron flicks the lights on.

Billi: Um, boss there's no one here.

Colby: Copy that.

David: Clear.

Billi: What the hell is going on Cameron?

Cameron: I don't know, nothing is what it seems any more.

David: Maybe we should go check out the neighbours.

Colby: Yes and get to the bottom of it.

SWAT team three drives to the neighbours; Cameron goes to the door and knocks on it. A man with an AK-47 opens the door. Team three stares from the car as the AK is shoved in his face. Cameron turns around and goes back to the SWAT vehicle.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_SWAT team three drives to the neighbours; Cameron goes to the door and knocks on it. A man with an AK-47 opens the door. Team three stares from the car as the AK is shoved in his face. Cameron turns around and goes back to the SWAT vehicle._

Billi: Did he say anything.

Cameron: Something along the lines that we were in the wrong location and if we came back he would use the AK.

Colby: Very threatening.

David: We should get teams one and two and check this out.

Cameron: Yes, they're up to something. The checking out the neighbours was to throw us off their trail. Did you see the condition of that house, it was immaculate. There was no sign of any illegal activity other than a poker table.

Colby: I'll let Don know that we are going to be later then expected.

Colby pulls out his phone but there is no signal.

Colby: Uh, we have a problem.

Cameron: I know; were being followed.

Colby: They must have jammed the cell phones and they're gaining.

Billi: O shit.

David: What the hell are we going to do?

Colby: Does the radio work.

Cameron turns on the radio and Snow Patrol's "Chasing Cars" is on.

Colby: Not that radio; the one to call for back-up.

Cameron: Oh…nope.

Billi: Once again… SHIT.

David: Let's try to get to headquarters.

Cameron: We have a new problem; low on fuel.

**F.B.I.**

Ian: Why do you keep letting Colby and David go on all these raids?

Don: Keeps them young.

Hotch: Any demands yet?

Don: No, we can't find any connection.

Megan: Any idea how long we have.

Hotch: She seems determined to torture us as long as possible. What if it isn't one person but a whole group?

Gibbs: In the message there is only one speaker.

Hotch: A leader and a bunch of followers.

**New Hideout**

Everyone is beginning to wake up.

Delaney: What the hell! We changed locations.

Reid: We're not tied up very well.

Abby: I think we can get free.

Charlie: This would be a good situation to have Colby. He could bust out of these in no time.

Just as this happens the door bursts open and Laurie enters.

Laurie: Welcome to your new home for a while. Through that door is the bathroom. Food will be delivered three times a day if your teams find the items. When it is delivered lock yourself in the cuffs or it won't be delivered. Here's breakfast and lunch for today. Have fun.

Laurie leaves then outside she hits the button to release the cuffs.

Charlie: Food.

Abby: Finally we can move about. I wonder if they deliver caf-pows.

Reid: We need to try and find our way out of here.

Delaney: I think that if you lift me I can get out through the bathroom window.

Charlie: Let's try it.

Reid and Charlie grab Delaney by the ankles and lift while Abby supports her back. Delaney gets hold of the window and pulls herself up and out.

Delaney: I am free. I will run and try and get to the F.B.I.

Abby: Hurry back with help.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Delaney: I am free. I will run and try and get to the F.B.I._

_Abby: Hurry back with help._

**SWAT Car Chase**

David: They're going to hit us.

Cameron: This SWAT vehicle just won't go any faster.

Colby: We are totally screwed.

Billi: Why don't we have a shoot out?

Cameron: They have AK's.

Billi: What, we didn't pack ours?

Cameron: I wasn't expecting this to be a big deal.

Billi: Marine rule: Be prepared for anything!

Colby: What do we do now?

David: Do we have enough gas to make it to the suburbs?

Cameron: Maybe.

Crash! The SWAT truck was hit by the chaser's truck.

Billi: SHIT

David: I don't think we're going to make it.

**New Hideout**

Laurie and Casey see Delaney.

Laurie: So you finally managed to get out.

Delaney: I need to speak to Billi.

Laurie: She's not here right now.

Delaney: Why not?

Laurie: She was on the Swat team clearing out the old place. That's why we had to change locations.

Delaney: Remember that when you enter the root cellar act surprised when I am gone.

Laurie: Definitely.

**F.B.I**.

Hotch and Gibbs are playing chess.

Don: I really thought they would be back by now.

Hotch: Checkmate, why don't you try calling them.

Don: Good idea.

Don pulls out his phone and attempts to phone Colby. It goes straight to voicemail.

Don: They're not answering.

At this moment the director of the F.B.I. enters.

Director: I want to know the conditions of the situation.

Don: Um.

Director: What's the situation?

Don: Do you want the honest truth or what you want to hear.

Director: The truth.

Don: It's not pretty.

Director: Quit stalling.

Don: We have no leads and two agents missing.

Director: I have cases piling up on your desk so I suggest you hand the case over.

Don: YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, THIS IS MY BROTHER.

The director leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Director: I have cases piling up on your desk so I suggest you hand the case over._

_Don: YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND, THIS IS MY BROTHER._

_ The director leaves._

**New Hideout**

Laurie: I have an idea.

Delaney: What?

Laurie: We drop you close to the old location.

Delaney: Yes, then when they discover me walking, I catch a ride. They will think it is on the opposite side of the city.

Laurie: Get in the car.

**SWAT Car Chase**

Colby: We are going to DIE.

Billi: No we are not. They vanished.

David: What?

Cameron: We have someone on the right.

Colby: OMG. That's Delaney.

Cameron pulls up beside.

Delaney (tearfully): Please, please you have to help me. I was kidnapped. I think they may still be after me.

Cameron: Get in.

Billi: Let's get in the back. We have a first aid kit and I can get her cleaned up some.

Billi and Delaney get out and hop in the back.

Billi: So you managed to get out the window, I take it.

Delaney: Yes, it was a bit of a squeeze.

Billi: Try and convince them you were at the drug dealers. It is the house on the right of the original location.

The truck stops. Billi pops her head out.

Billi: We are not in the city.

Cameron: Yes, I know, we are out of gas.

Colby: The phones work. I called Don and he is on the way with gas.

David: So we wait.

**F.B.I.**

Don: I heard from Colby, they're stranded with no gas but otherwise fine.

Gibbs: Well that solves one of our problems.

Don: Did I mention they found Delaney.

Tony: Break through.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Don: Did I mention they found Delaney._

_Tony: Break through._

**New Hideout**

Laurie is heading down to feed them.

Laurie: Everyone put your cuffs on.

Laurie enters and looks around.

Laurie: Where the hell is Delaney?

Abby: She escaped out the bathroom window.

Laurie smacks her.

Laurie: Here's your supper. Enjoy the extra meal.

She leaves making sure that the window is covered. She presses the button to release them when she is out of the cellar.

Charlie: I hope she gets help quickly.

Abby: I really hate being kept in the basement.

Reid: Hey, look on the bright side we haven't been tortured for a while.

**F.B.I.**

Colby, David, Billi and Cameron are all sent home, however Delaney is forced to remain at the F.B.I. to be interviewed.

Hotch: Who the hell took you?

Delaney: There was a bunch of drug dealers.

Gibbs: Where?

Delaney: South on the road where I was picked up.

Ian: Did they have any weapons?

Delaney: Yes, they had a bunch of AKs.

Colby: That would be the place that made the false alert about the root cellar.

Don: Colby, I thought I sent you home.

Colby: Don, I'm fine. We need to get your brother back. The drug dealers must know by now.

**New Hideout**

Billi: How are our guests holding up?

Casey: Pretty well.

Billi: I have to give a search list.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Billi: How are our guests holding up?_

_Casey: Pretty well._

_Billi: I have to give a search list._

**F.B.I.**

The computer link opens and the voice starts to speak.

Voice: It's time for another item search. Find a turtle, a dog and a rattlesnake.

Ian: I have a turtle.

Megan: I have the dog.

Don: Anybody have a rattlesnake.

_Cricket, cricket_

Don: Start checking with zoos, conservation centres, and adoption centres. Ian, Megan, go get your pets. Everyone start making calls.

Hotch is sitting with Delaney trying to figure her out.

Hotch: Did you see anything noticeable about any of the kidnappers?

Delaney: The one that supplied the riddles was this big buff guy with a high pitched girly voice. He was obviously the leader. The rest were just your regular goons.

Hotch: How was Reid?

Delaney: He was fine when I left. In my opinion, I think they are doing this to avenge someone they love. When ever he did something to one of us he would stop and make sure we were all okay.

Hotch: What do you mean?

Delaney: Well after he slashed Abby's arm, he cleaned and bandaged it.

Hotch: Thank-you very much for your help.

Voice: Times up… show me the items.

Ian: Here's the turtle.

Voice: One.

Megan: Here's the dog.

Voice: Two.

Don: We couldn't find a rattlesnake.

Voice: You earned a week's worth of two meals a day for the remaining hostages and tell Delaney that she is ever by herself, she's dead.

Don: We are going to need to send Delaney into protection.

Colby: I know just the person. My fellow SWAT mate Billi.

Don: Call her and get her in here.

Colby takes his phone out and calls Billi.

Colby: Hey Billi.

Billi: Colby, what's up now?

Colby: I was wondering if you would be willing to do a protection detail for Delaney.

Billi: Certainly.

**New Hideout**

Billi: I have to go on protection detail, play the tape on Wednesday.

Casey: I can do that.

Billi: Bye.

**F.B.I.**

Billi has arrived.

Don: We need her protected so that the kidnappers won't try and get her again.

Billi: Of course. I'll take her to my apartment and bring her back tomorrow before I head to the range.

Don: Okay, sounds good.

**Billi's Apartment**

Delaney: So what's the plan?

Billi: After I drop you off at the F.B.I. you talk with them then go to the washroom and sneak out or find another window.

Delaney: Well, I will meet you at the hideout.

Billi: Indeed.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and things to be aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Delaney: Well, I will meet you at the hideout._

_Billi: Indeed._

**New Hideout**

Casey: Okay, everyone cuff your selves.

Reid, Abby and Charlie all put on the cuffs and Casey enters with food.

Reid: Can Charlie and I get some coffee and a caf-pow for Abby.

Charlie: Yes please.

Casey: Maybe, I will have to clear it with the boss, here's your food.

Casey leaves and releases them from the cuffs.

Reid: What is taking Delaney so long?

Abby: Who knows how far we are out of the city and how long it will take to get to the F.B.I.

Charlie: Exactly, until then we will have to be patient.

**F.B.I.**

Colby: I think that I will head home. David should be here soon.

Colby goes to the parking lot. He leaves the elevator but never makes it to the car. The same happens to David only he is heading to the elevator. Just then Billi pulls in with her blue Bugatti. She gets out and takes Delaney up to Don then heads back to the parking lot. As soon as she steps of the elevator she is hit with a snow shovel and tossed in the back of a van with Colby and David.

**F.B.I.**

Don: I thought David would be here by now.

Ian: Maybe you should call him.

Don: Nah, if he needs sleep that bad maybe he should have it.

Ian: True.

**Back of the Van**

David and Colby are coming to.

David: Where the hell are we?

Colby: I don't know, but I hope Billi wakes up soon.

Billi: I'm up. What's the last thing you remember?

Colby: You mean you don't remember anything.

Billi: Sorry.

The van comes to an abrupt stop.

Billi: Shit.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Thing to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_The van comes to an abrupt stop._

_Billi: Shit._

The drug dealers in the vehicle clamber out. They have arrived at the range. There is only one person here…Cameron. He didn't see it coming. They shot him in the back of the head. They knew he would be found when the other teams started to arrive so they had to leave quickly. However they didn't get far. When team one leader showed up he saw the body. He knew that he was shot only moments ago. He knew that the murderer had to be in the vehicle he passed coming in. He radioed team two to stop the truck.

**F.B.I.**

Hotch: Don, where did you put Delaney.

Don: In the conference room.

Hotch: She's not there now.

Don: Crap, everyone I want the building searched for Delaney.

Just then Colby, David and Billi all stumble in.

Don: Colby I thought you were going home. David I was expecting you three hours ago and Billi you don't even work here.

Colby: Well Don let me tell you, we have had quite the morning.

Don: What do you mean?

Colby: Well we have been kidnapped and beaten by drug dealers.

Don: WTF.

Colby: Did I mention that they also killed my team leader and I have not slept for many…

At this point in the sentence Colby falls on the floor, asleep.

Don: Okay, I think we need to get back to the original problem. Where the hell is Delaney?

Hotch: We have a video of her climbing out the window.

Gibbs: Where would she be going?

Tony: Maybe she was getting out because she was sick of being cooped up.

Ian: If we are lucky.

The screen flashes on to show Abby sitting in the chair. Then someone they recognize steps in front of the camera.

Delaney: Welcome to the game.

Everyone turns and stares in horror.

Don: You double crossing _beep, beep, beep. _

Delaney: Well, Don I think the game is up. It was all me and my ridiculous schemes. Gibbs you are nothing better than bat guano.

Gibbs: Why did you do this?

Delaney: I came to you with his name many times, and you didn't believe me.

Gibbs: You don't have to do this.

Delaney: Yes, I do. The riddle is this:

_What goes up a mountain on three legs and comes down on four._

You have five minutes.

Everyone looks at each other.

Ian: I can't think of anything.

Billi: The answer is nothing.

Don: Are you sure.

Billi: 85% sure.

Don: We'll wait until we find what the devices are before we make a concise decision about what we will do.

Delaney: The device for a wrong answer bull hide whip, no answer belt.

Don: Um. I think we will not have an…

Billi: Nothing, the answer is nothing.

Delaney: Correct. Gibbs, Abby was spared this time. Next time she won't be so lucky.

Gibbs looks at Billi and says thanks.

Billi: Well, I have to get some sleep so I can enjoy my days off.

**Billi POV**

This is just great. I have thrown them completely off my trail. If only they knew who I was, they wouldn't be so nice. I find it hilarious that they don't recognize me.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_This is just great. I have thrown them completely off my trail. If only they knew who I was, they wouldn't be so nice. I find it hilarious that they don't recognize me._

**New Hideout**

Abby was returned unharmed.

Abby: That lying bastard.

Charlie: What?

Abby: She works for them.

Reid: Who?

Abby: Delaney!

Charlie: What do you mean?

Abby: When Casey removed me earlier today. She took me to the camera place, and there was Delaney. I doubt she even went to the F.B.I. and if she did, then she would give them the wrong info. I should have been the one through the window.

Reid: We could try now.

Charlie: Sorry, they boarded it up after Delaney got out.

**F.B.I.**

Don: Okay everyone find a nice piece of carpet and get some sleep. There isn't anything we can do now.

Hotch: Are you sure that there aren't any commonalities between cases.

Don: None that we can find anywhere.

Colby: I found a connection between the cases.

Don: What…what?

Colby: SWAT teams.

Don: Huh.

Colby: Cameron's SWAT team has worked with all three locations.

Don: Are you serious.

Colby: Yes, but Cameron is dead now.

Don: Maybe the drug dealers were the ones that kidnapped them. I mean what better way to hurt three organizations than to kill the leader of the people they rely on.

Colby: Exactly what I am talking about.

Don: Ian, interrogate the drug dealers make sure you get everything they know.

Ian: Okay, this could be our break.

**Ian in Interrogation**

Ian: Why did you kill Cameron?

Drug Dealer: He was onto use.

Ian: Onto you?

Drug Dealer: Yes, they knew where we were operating.

Ian: Are you sure?

Drug Dealer: Yes.

Ian: Do not think I will follow the book when my friends are involved.

The drug dealer does not respond so Ian starts to use his own tactics.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Ian: Do not think I will follow the book when my friends are involved._

_ The drug dealer does not respond so Ian starts to use his own tactics. _

**F.B.I**

Ian: I don't think that was the connection.

Don: Why?

Ian: If he knew, he would have told me.

Gibbs: So we are back to square one.

Hotch: It certainly looks that way.

The computer screen flashes on and the voice speaks again.

Voice: I think it's time for more fun. _What happens once in a minute, twice in a moment but not in all eternity? _Tick, Tock.

Colby: The letter "M".

Voice: Good job you won food for your friends.

**New Hideout**

Abby: At least we are getting fed properly.

Charlie: Yes but there isn't that much we can do.

Reid: I don't want to stay here forever.

Abby: Me neither.

**F.B.I**.

Megan: I have a report of two missing girls.

Hotch: Who?

Megan: Casey and Laurie.

Hotch: I remember their case. It was a serial killer. There were two possible sites. We chose wrong. When we made entry into the second house it was too late, we saw the killer slice the mother's throat and the father was already dead. Their kids Laurie and Casey never forgave us.

Don: Let's go search their house. Where do they live now?

Megan: In their old house. They never moved out or got a job, that's why it took so long for them to be reported missing.

**Laurie and Casey's House**

Colby and David arrive and start to toss the house. They find so much.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Megan: In their old house. They never moved out or got a job, that's why it took so long for them to be reported missing._

_Laurie and Casey's House_

_ Colby and David arrive and start to toss the house. They find so much._

**F.B.I**.

Colby: Don.

Don: Colby.

Colby: We found lots of evidence to connect them with Delaney.

Don: Like what?

Colby: It seems they looked up to her and wanted to be with Delaney.

Don: So where are they?

Megan: I will start tracking down any and all aliases.

**Billi POV**

Well I am sure glad that I had Delaney make multiple hideouts in the woods. If I hadn't then we would have been screwed. I am already planning that I take a break from the torture and leave the F.B.I., BAU and NCIS all in suspense. We are going to drop all contact for two months.

**F.B.I. Two weeks later**

The teams have been searching endlessly for their missing team mates but the directors soon got on their case that they better head back to their own headquarters. They still contact each other to see if progress has been made. This was their teleconference after contact had been dropped for two weeks.

Gibbs: Any leads yet.

Don: None so far, same as no contact.

Hotch: Are you sure that they haven't made any contact? Not to be pessimistic or anything but are you sure they aren't dead and Delaney, Laurie and Casey are on some beach in Mexico.

Don: We have all airports and border patrol on the lookout.

Gibbs: Any sign of the suspects?

Megan: Nope.

Hotch: Well I have to get back to work.

**Billi POV**

Casey and Laurie are doing a good job of looking after the hostages. Delaney works on maintaining the sites. I get food for everyone. The only failed part was that Laurie and Casey are known to be working with Delaney so they couldn't do the food runs.

**F.B.I. One and a half months later**

Don is sitting at his computer completely zoned out as he thinks about all the happy memories he had of Charlie from his childhood. He is thinking about the time their mom and dad left Don in charge and left to do a grocery run. Charlie wanted cookies but there were none in the house so they decided to make some. When their parents arrived back home, the place was a mess but there was cookies. Don remembered the smiles. It was one of the times he and Charlie actually got along. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when the computer screen flashed on in front of him.

Don: What the?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_He shook his head to clear his thoughts when the computer screen flashed on in front of him._

_Don: What the?_

Voice: We're back. Next riddle will be tonight.

Don: Get Aaron Hotchner and Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the phone, we made contact with the kidnappers again.

Megan began rushing around finding the numbers so each call could be placed.

Colby: Hello is agent Hotchner there?

J.J.: One moment.

Hotch: Hello.

Colby: It's Colby from the F.B.I., I wanted to let you know the kidnappers made contact again.

Hotch: I'll be on the next plane.

Don: Is Jethro Gibbs there?

Tony: No, he's not.

Don: Who is this?

Tony: Tony.

Don: Okay tell him that the kidnappers made contact again.

Tony: We will be there as soon as possible.

**F.B.I.**

The F.B.I. soon bustling with energy, in a few hours they would know if their friends were dead or alive.

**Two Hours Later**

Hotch: Hey Don.

Don: Welcome back, she said the riddle would be tonight.

Hotch: I'd like you to meet the rest of the team; Prentiss, J.J., Rossi, Morgan and Garcia.

Don: Nice to meet all of you. Hopefully we can get everyone one back safe and sound.

At this moment Gibbs and his team walk in. After further introductions they take up the waiting game until contact is made. The computer turns on to show Delaney standing there.

Delaney: Well I figured I would inform you of how the game has changed. Now I am sure that my partner got you all in the habit of not showing you what we are capable of. I don't play that way. From this point on there is only right and wrong answers. For your first riddle I give you this. For every minute it takes you to get the correct answer is a minute your team mates will spend with my dogs. Every wrong answer gets thirty seconds.

At this moment the curtain behind Delaney falls to reveal Reid, Charlie and Abby tied and chained to chairs. Their eyes filled with fright as the cage behind them holds six snarling dogs.

Delaney: I trained the dogs myself. I considered giving them rabies, or did I. Maybe they all have it or just one.

Don: You bitch.

Delaney: I know, but now for your riddle. Time starts after I finish the riddle.

_Of color six I have_

_People race me but I barely move_

_Twist and turn_

_Revenge and professor_

_What am I?_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Of color six I have_

_People race me but I barely move_

_Twist and turn_

_Revenge and professor_

_What am I?_

Don: Any suggestions people?

Hotch: Think of things that have six colors.

J.J.: What's something that you twist and turn?

Tony: A door knob.

Gibbs: But how does that affect the rest of the clues?

Don: Revenge and professor does this mean we are looking for revenge on a professor.

J.J.: But how would you get revenge on a professor with something that twists and turns and has six colors.

Hotch: What if revenge and professor are types of said things.

Morgan: Garcia, see if you can get anything in a search engine.

Garcia: I have it; they are both types of Rubik's cubes.

Don: It makes sense now.

Don turns to the computer.

Don: The answer is a Rubik's cube.

Delaney: Correct, it only took you four minutes and nine seconds, lets see how well your agents and brother are strong enough to last that long.

Delaney takes care to make sure she is out of the wire cage where Reid, Charlie and Abby all await their fate. The door swings open and the dogs are free. The agents stare in horror as the dogs attack. A timer shows how much longer the dogs attack for. The screaming was enough to make the air on your back stand up. Don walks away, he just can't take it any more. The dogs rip pieces of flesh, the blood spurts like a volcano. Two more minutes and the dogs drop dead.

Delaney: See, I have no mercy. If you had just listened, this wouldn't have happened.

The computer shuts off.

**F.B.I.**

J.J.: I… I… don't know how much more of that Reid could take.

Gibbs: I hope that those dogs didn't have rabies or they are going to die very painful deaths.

Megan: I want to know what happened to the other interrogator, she at least showed mercy.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Gibbs: I hope that those dogs didn't have rabies or they are going to die very painful deaths._

_Megan: I want to know what happened to the other interrogator, she at least showed mercy._

**New Hideout**

The dogs are dead but Abby, Reid and Charlie are still tied to the chairs.

Abby: I hope we are found soon or we are not going to make it out alive.

Reid: That thought goes through my mind so many times.

Charlie: I just hope that we don't reach a point were we beg for death.

Abby: I wonder if any one witnessed that.

Reid: I think who ever Delaney sent that message to will see it because she didn't stop recording.

**Billi's Apartment**

Delaney: So what did you think of the show.

Billi: Very nasty, but I hope it taught them a lesson.

Delaney: I must be going. See you later.

**F.B.I.**

Hotch: The next time we get a message like that Garcia, see if you can trace it.

Garcia: Of course.

Colby walks in.

Hotch: Colby, where have you been.

Colby: Resting.

Hotch: We have to find something soon. The way that Delaney is going Reid, Charlie and Abby might not have that long.

**New Hideout**

Delaney: So what did you think of the last game we played.

Charlie: You are one sick bitch.

Delaney: That's not very nice. Wait until you see what I have in store next.

Delaney leaves.

Charlie: I am really scared now. I don't think I could go through another thing like that.

**F.B.I.**

Don: Maybe we can get some kind of trace on the dogs.

Tony: What do they have that would make that necessary.

Don: Well if Delaney, Casey or Laurie made an appearance we would know, so they can't exactly walk into a pet store and buy them. If we can pinpoint where the dogs came from, then we could get a clue as to where they are.

Rossi: How about we prepare a press release asking anyone who recognizes the dogs to come forward.

Colby: That's a good plan as long as the dogs weren't taken before we found out about Delaney.

Don: It's the only shot we have.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Don: It's the only shot we have._

**Billi's Apartment**

Billi is sitting in her leather recliner watching the news. J.J.'s face appears showing pictures of the dogs and asking anyone who has seen the dogs to come forth.

**Billi POV**

Well at least we didn't buy the dogs or steal them. Who knew that with the right food how easy it would be to capture strays? Guess it's time for bed.

**F.B.I.**

_Ring, ring._

Don: Hello.

Person: I saw the news about the dogs. I recognized the first picture.

Don: Okay where did you see the dog?

Person: It was a stray around the neighbourhood. She was quite friendly. I would leave my scraps out for her.

Don: Okay thanks, for the info. Bye. Team, I think we may have a problem.

Gibbs: What now.

Don: The dogs were strays, it was a dead end.

At this moment the computer comes on again.

Delaney: Hello again.

Don: What the hell?

Delaney: It's time for another game.

Don: What?

Delaney pulls out a revolver and puts a single bullet in it. She spins the chamber and puts it back in.

Delaney: Pick a number between one and six…Don, Hotch and Gibbs.

Don: Two.

Hotch: Three.

Gibbs: Six.

Delaney: So this is how this is going to work. I will pull the trigger at each of the numbers you have selected.

The office of F.B.I. agents gasps at this thought.

Don: What is this? Some kind of sick Russian roulette.

Delaney: Exactly.

The agents stare in horror as Delaney points the revolver at a bullet trap and fires…Nothing.

Delaney: One

This time she points it directly at Charlie's forehead, and pulls the trigger…nothing.

Delaney: Two.

It's Reid's turn to stare down the barrel of the gun. The trigger is pulled… nothing.

Delaney: Three.

It's back to the bullet trap for shot four…nothing

Delaney: Four.

Since the gun only holds six bullets the next shot determines whether Abby dies. Delaney points the gun at the bullet trap…


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Since the gun only holds six bullets the next shot determines whether Abby dies. Delaney points the gun at the bullet trap…_

Delaney points the gun at the bullet trap…bang. Abby, Gibbs and everyone else heave sighs of relief.

Delaney: Looks like no one will get killed this time.

Screen turns off.

**F.B.I.**

Gibbs: That was terrifying.

Don: Agreed.

Hotch: Anything traceable?

Garcia: I got nothing.

Billi walks into the F.B.I.

Billi: Hey, Colby.

Colby: What are you doing here?

Billi: I figured I would tell you in person that I was quitting SWAT.

Colby: What?

Billi: I am going back to the marines.

Colby: Why?

Billi: I am sick of all the people who keep giving SWAT false info.

Colby: So who's taking your place?

Billi: No one. Team three is temporarily being dissolved. Bye.

**New Hideout**

Billi: Delaney, I am leaving you in charge. I have a mission.

Delaney: How long?

Billi: As long as it takes.

Delaney: Bye.

**Billi POV**

Time to get real revenge; I wasn't going back to the marines. I was going to kill Nina Vander. The person that got off free after killing my brothers best friend which ultimately lead to my brother's death.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Time to get real revenge; I wasn't going back to the marines. I was going to kill Nina Vander. The person that got off free after killing my brothers best friend which ultimately lead to my brother's death._

F.B.I.

Hotch: Look on the Brightside.

Colby: What bright side?

Hotch: No more dangerous activities.

Colby: But no more adrenaline.

Don: Well now maybe you can get some sleep.

Emily: What did we do now?

Gibbs: We need evidence. Why don't we search through Delaney's life and start making connections.

Garcia: So far, after her parents were kidnapped she contacted multiple agencies about knowing the killer. Then a letter was received that Mark Ripper was only going to kill one more person. According to her statement he came to the house disguised as a pizza delivery man. Her friend answered the door. She yelled and tried run, but he shot her friend, she ran to the living room and he was going to shoot her when Billi shot him.

Gibbs: So why is she so intent on revenge?

Morgan: It's likely that she blames you for the death of her friend and the others that were killed.

Don: Billi, I knew I recognized her. It was quite a while ago, but there was someone killed at a school, her brother was our prime suspect. She told us where to find him. When we arrived he pointed a gun at us so we shot him. I wonder why I didn't recognize her?

Colby: Don't worry about it. I worked with her more and didn't recognize it either.

Tony: I see the connections now, Billi to Delaney to Laurie and Casey.

Hotch: Our four women team.

Colby: Exactly.

Hotch: Garcia, phone the marines and pull her off active duty.

Garcia: We have a problem.

Don: I don't think I can take anymore problems.

Garcia: She didn't go back to the marines.

Gibbs: So where is she?

Garcia: It's like she is in ghost mode, no hits on any bank accounts.

Don: Maybe she went to join Delaney.

Colby: I don't know if that's good or bad, because now that we know she's in on it, that does sound like her voice on the previous assaults.

Gibbs: Well if she does go then maybe our team mates can get some health care.

McGee: So she is both a blessing and curse.

Hotch: Garcia, keep an eye out for her.

New Hideout

Delaney: So how you feeling Abby.

Abby: Like a chew toy and bullet trap.

Delaney: Well let me make it up to you. Here have a caf-pow and coffee for Reid and Charlie.

Charlie: Thanks; what did you put in it.

Delaney: Nothing, I'll leave your drinks on the table if you decided you want them.

F.B.I.

Garcia: Billi owns a large manor with a root cellar.

Don: Where is it?

Garcia: Off the number 10.

Colby: I think we did a raid on that house before. It was when we came across the drug dealers that killed Cameron.

Don: No one was there?

Colby: Billi was on the team. She would have had a day to clean up and get the place evacuated.

Gibbs: Chances of her going back?

Hotch: Doubtful, she's smart and knows we know about the place. Garcia, anything else.

Garcia: Not at present.

Billi's Location

Billi has found her target, now comes the boring part; stalking, waiting until the opportune moment to strike.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Billi has found her target, now comes the boring part; stalking, waiting until the opportune moment to strike._

New Hideout

Delaney is frantically trying to reach Billi. Billi finally picks up the phone.

Billi: What?

Delaney: They know you're not with the marines.

Billi: I figured it wouldn't be long. I have a really good disguise.

Delaney: I was wondering if you could do a little first aid on the hostages. They are beginning to look real bad.

Billi: Once I am sure I finish the hit.

F.B.I.

Delivery man: Pizza.

Tony: Yum.

Emily: Finally.

Hotch: Has there been any activity on Billi's accounts, before she disappeared.

Garcia: Nothing much other than the fact she stops for groceries at a place close to the manor.

Morgan: Probably to throw us off her actual location, now that we know who it is though we can put out a bolo.

The computer screen turns on.

Delaney: I wouldn't recommend that.

Gibbs: Why not?

Delaney: Then who will provide us with food.

Gibbs: Well than I guess you will starve as well.

Delaney: Nope, you see we have enough food to last two weeks, however if we can't get any more, you team mates will be the ones suffering because then our food will last two months. The choice is yours; I will make your team mates aware of your contribution to their suffering.

Gibbs: Why don't you put her on the phone and let her make her own defence.

Delaney: She's not here.

Gibbs: What do you mean?

Delaney: She is not anywhere on the property.

Don: Then where is she?

Delaney: Do I look stupid?

The screen shuts off.

Gibbs: That's interesting that she's not there.

Don: What could she be doing?

Hotch: Possibly getting supplies for their next assault.

Don: I hope not. Garcia do you have anything.

Garcia: Nothing, she can't have left the country because the airports have all been notified.

David: That does us a lot of good.

Garcia: 3.5 million square miles is better than 197 square miles.

Hotch: True.

New Hideout

Delaney opens the package she has been expecting now she is ready for the next game.

Billi POV

I sent the next items Delaney would need for her contact. I advised her not to use them until after the hostages had been fixed up and they healed again. I did however send her a riddle so they could earn some food.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Thing to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_I sent the next items Delaney would need for her contact. I advised her not to use them until after the hostages had been fixed up and they healed again. I did however send her a riddle so they could earn some food._

F.B.I.

Don: We know the four unsubs, but how do we catch them?

Hotch: We already have bolos out for everyone but Billi. The fact remains how they made it untraceable.

Garcia: I don't know. Maybe if I dig deep into their lives we can figure it out. I will get right on that.

The screen flashes on.

Delaney: Dig all you want you are not going to get anything, but it's time for a riddle. What can go up and down without moving? Five minutes.

Colby: What?

Morgan: How can something move without moving?

Megan: It can't be something physical so it would have to be a concept.

Tony: What about time isn't it the usual answer for questions like this.

David: If time could go down instead of just up I would agree with you.

Don: What if it's something like time…something we deal with on a daily basis.

Rossi: The temperature.

Megan: Exactly, goes up and down but doesn't move.

Delaney: That is correct. Your team gets another weeks worth of food… if they live that long.

The screen turns off.

Don: Wait a minute. She keeps interrupting us when we are talking about them. Delaney has to be listening to us.

Gibbs: We've been bugged.

McGee: Maybe if we find the device then we trace it.

Hotch: You and Garcia start trying to find this bug.

McGee: On it.

Garcia: Yes, sir.

McGee and Garcia start sweeping the room for any and all bugs. They can't get any signal at all though.

McGee: We can't find anything.

Don: How is that possible?

Garcia: Well, if it has a wireless signal then it is now turned off indicating they have remote access, or they are here with us.

Some shifty glances of eyes all the way around the room.

Gibbs: So how do we find the thing?

McGee: We would have to track it when it's on.

Garcia: Maybe we could put these devices all around so that when the bug does turn on we would have them.

Hotch: Okay, do it.

Hideout

Laurie: Casey and I are quitting.

Delaney: Why?

Casey: We saw what you did with the dogs. You are sick.

Casey and Laurie both turn and leave, Delaney standing there with a shocked look on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Casey: We saw what you did with the dogs. You are sick._

_ Casey and Laurie both turn and leave, Delaney stands there with a shocked look on her face._

Billi's POV

_Target acquired,_

_Finger on the trigger,_

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in…hold it,_

_Squeeze the trigger._

On the sidewalk

Nina Vander walks down the street. She is on her way to work and spots her favourite coffee vender. Thirsty, she decided to stop. As she paid for it her brains, blood, and bone splattered on the vender. The street turned to chaos, as people began to run. By the time the cops arrived Billi was long gone.

Billi's Location

_Ring, ring._

Billi: What now?

Delaney: Casey and Laurie left.

Billi: Where are they now?

Delaney: I don't know.

Billi: I think I still have some more work. I will be back later then expected. When I get there I will tend and treat the hostages.

Billi's POV

_Never leave a witness or accomplice alive._

Laurie and Casey's House

Laurie: I know I wanted revenge, but when I saw that.

Casey: No one deserves that. We could go to…

She never got to finish that sentence.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Casey: No one deserves that. We could go to…_

_ She never got to finish that sentence._

F.B.I.

Don: Call just came in. Lights were seen on in Laurie and Casey's house. Colby, David, Hotch, and Gibbs, head over to the house and see what you find.

Colby: On it.

Casey and Laurie's House

The team enters with guns drawn; they sweep the house looking for Laurie and Casey. As soon as they enter, the scent of blood hits them hard. On the kitchen floor, they find Casey, face down with her throat slip. They then realized that they wouldn't find Laurie alive either. Their suspicions were confirmed when they entered the living room where Laurie lay dead with a bullet in her forehead.

F.B.I.

Don: What did you guys find?

Hotch: Casey had her throat slit and Laurie was shot.

Morgan: That increases the likelihood that there are two attackers.

Colby: Billi and Delaney?

Gibbs: It would make sense. They leave and Delaney doesn't want any witnesses. We'll wait until the next contact then ask.

Hotch: That way we can see how she reacts.

New Hideout

Delaney: Billi, I wasn't expecting you so soon.

Billi: I'm here. Where are the hostages and my kit?

Delaney: Downstairs and here's your kit.

Billi: Thanks.

Billi goes downstairs with a mask even if it is not necessary.

Billi: So how is everyone?

No one answers; they barely have enough energy to look up. So Billi starts the work on them. She cleans and bandages all the wounds and bites. She then wraps the bandages in saran wrap and leads them upstairs for a shower, then returns them to the basement.

Delaney: Are they fixed up now?

Billi: Yup, but I moved them onto the beds and tied them there. I sedated them, here is more for later. When they wake up feed them and let them loose in the basement, do this for a week then carry on with the plan.

Delaney: Where are you going?

Billi: Another mission, shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks.

Delaney: Okay.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

_Previously:_

_Billi: Another mission, shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks._

_Delaney: Okay._

Billi POV

Well, the hostages are all fixed up. Now I am going to study the rest of my friends at the F.B.I.

F.B.I.

Megan: What's taking so long? It's been a week since the last contact.

Morgan: Maybe they are scared we can trace them if they contact us.

Gibbs: What if instead of Billi and Delaney killing Laurie and Casey, it somebody else, and they got Billi and Delaney as well.

Don: What would that mean for our friends?

Hotch: That would depend on what they want.

Tony: Remember though, that they did stop all contact for two months for no reason. Maybe they are doing the same now.

Don: I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

Colby: Depends on the intention of the suspect.

New Hideout

Delaney: So how are you all feeling?

Abby: Much better.

Delaney: Well today we are going back to our auto-handcuff machine. So when I say to handcuff yourself you should do it. They will be consequences if you don't, any questions?

Reid: When do we get to go home?

Delaney: Whenever they find you.

Charlie: Can we get some caf-pow and coffee.

Delaney: Certainly.

Billi POV

They think we have exactly what we want or something. They are taking no care what so ever to ensure that more of their team is not taken. I think we will show them that just because we have some people, don't mean we aren't interested in more.

F.B.I.

J.J.: Anyone want coffee?

Hotch: Sure.

Rossi: Yup.

Don: Sure.

Colby: Yup.

David: Why not.

Megan: Of course.

J.J.: I'll be back in a few minutes.

J.J. leaves the building and is heading to her car in the parking lot. Once she gets the door unlocked and she feels a needle in her shoulder then nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

_Previously:_

_ J.J. leaves the building and is heading to her car in the parking lot. Once she gets the door unlocked and she feels a needle in her shoulder then nothing. _

_Ring, ring._

Don: Hello.

Person: If I am at the top of my game and the best in my field then I am the_? I am a type of deer. Put the two together and that's where you will find J.J.

Don: What?

Nobody was there to reply.

Don: Call J.J. and find out where she is.

Hotch: She's not answering. Why?

Don: Someone just phoned with a riddle saying where J.J. is.

Gibbs: What was it?

Don: If I am at the top of my game and the best in my field, I am the_? A type of deer. Stick the two together and that's where you will find J.J.

Hotch: They have J.J.!

Morgan: Son of a bitch.

Rossi: We thought they wouldn't take anymore.

Tony: Well let's solve the riddle and get J.J. back.

McGee: It's a location and it can't be that far from the station. She's only been missing for half an hour.

Hotch: Garcia, pull up a map that shows how far someone could have gotten in half an hour.

Garcia: There you go.

Hotch: Now we need to start figuring out the clues.

Rossi: Why don't you take out any places that don't have two words in the name either stuck together or separate?

Garcia: That still leaves hundreds of places.

Don: Can you pull up a list of the places.

Garcia: Yes, I can.

Gibbs: The easiest clue seems to be a type of deer can you pull up all the places that have some type of deer in them.

Garcia: That leaves about five; Fawn's Drawing, Ibex Motors, Starbucks, Antelope Crossing, and John Deere.

Don: Starbucks… Best in your field, top of your game…Star. Lets get over there.

Starbucks

Hotch rushes into the coffee shop and up to the clerk.

Hotch: Have you seen this woman?

He shows a picture of J.J.

Clerk: Nope, she may have been here, but we get a lot of customers so I might not remember him.

Hotch: Okay.

Outside

Hotch: The clerk didn't remember seeing her.

Morgan: Maybe she never went in.

Rossi (yelling): I found her car.

Don: Pop the trunk, maybe she's there.

The trunk is opened and there she is.

Morgan: J.J. Wake-up.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Don: Pop the trunk, maybe she's there. _

_ The trunk is opened and there she is._

_Morgan: J.J. Wake-up._

He starts to gently shake her. She is clearly breathing and has a steady pulse.

Hotch: An ambulance is on the way.

F.B.I.

Megan: They found J.J. in the trunk of her car in the Starbucks parking lot.

Tony: Well at least she wasn't taken. Is she alright?

Megan: She is unconscious but otherwise seems to be okay. They are taking her to the hospital.

Emily: Thank god she's alive.

Garcia: Yup, let's find the scum bag that did this to her.

Megan: Exactly, we just have to wait for her to wake-up.

Hospital

Doctor: We did some blood work to determine what was used and it was a sedative. There doesn't seem to be any major injuries just a puncture mark on her shoulder.

Hotch: Any idea when she will wake-up?

Doctor: No, it all depends on the dose.

Hotch: Okay

F.B.I.

Hotch: They don't know when she's going to wake-up. So Emily, I want you to go and wait until she wakes up and find out what she remembers.

Emily: Yes sir.

Screen turns on.

Delaney: Are you ready for the next game.

Hotch: Why did you take J.J.?

Delaney: What… I didn't take her.

Don: What about the death of Laurie and Casey?

Delaney: I didn't have anything to do with that either, but it's time to earn another week of meals. What starts with "T" ends with "T" and has "T" in it?

Rossi: A teapot.

Delaney: That's another week of meals.

Screen turns off.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Delaney: That's another week of meals._

_ Screen turns off._

F.B.I.

Hotch: She seemed genuinely surprised by the news.

Morgan: I agree. So now what?

Hotch: We try and find Laurie's and Casey's killer.

Don: Crime scene says there weren't any prints or DNA. There were no shell casings and the bullet in Laurie's head does not match any in our system.

Gibbs: So this is going no where.

Don: Who else would be after them?

Colby: I don't know.

New Hideout

Delaney: Did you know anything about Casey and Laurie's death or J.J.'s kidnapping.

Billi: No, I didn't. They must really be having a rough time down there.

Delaney: That's what I am thinking.

Billi POV

That was easy. I killed Laurie and Casey and Delaney doesn't suspect a thing. That's to my advantage so if the nosy profilers start asking questions she won't have to feign surprise or deny she knows who did it. Kidnapping J.J. was just to make it seem like there is more people after them then just us.

Hospital

J.J. is slowly beginning to arouse.

Emily: J.J., you awake?

J.J.: Where am I?

Emily: You are in the hospital. Do you know what happened?

J.J.: I felt a prick in my shoulder, then nothing.

Emily: You didn't see who did it.

J.J.: No.

Emily: Were you at the F.B.I. when this happened?

J.J.: Yes.

Doctor: J.J. you're awake. Excuse us Miss.

Emily: Yes, doctor.

F.B.I.

Hotch: Emily just phoned. J.J.'s awake but she doesn't remember what happened, though she was at the F.B.I. when it happened.

Don: I had our techs try to pull the feed but the cameras were all out.

Morgan: Just when we get a possible lead, it slips through our fingers.

Screen turns on.

Delaney: It's time for our next game. It's not a game of skill but one of luck. I have syringes full of tubocurarine, quinuclidinyle benzilate, potassium chloride, botulinum and scopolamine. Do you know the affects of these concoctions?


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

Previously:

_Delaney: It's time for our next game. It's not a game of skill but one of luck. I have syringes full of tubocurarine, quinuclidinyle benzilate, potassium chloride, botulinum and scopolamine. Do you know the affects of these concoctions?_

Hotch: Scopolamine can cause delirium and sensitivity to light as well as multiple other symptoms.

Colby: With botulinum, the nervous system shuts down and there is excruciating pain leading to death.

David: Tubocurarine paralyzes the muscle depressing respiratory capabilities and gives the sensation of slowly drowning.

Gibbs: Quinuclidinyle benzilate causes the intense desire to move, amplifies pain, hallucinations and irrational fear.

Morgan: Potassium chloride causes unholy pain and death.

Delaney: Very good, now I have them labelled A through E. The supervisor has five minutes to decide which letter their subordinate will receive.

Gibbs: What do we do now?

Don: Should we all choose the same letter?

Hotch: Why don't we all do with different letters. That way at least one will make it.

Gibbs: That's a good idea.

Delaney: Times up.

Don: E

Gibbs: B

Hotch: C

Delaney: Okay, I will give everyone their dose one at a time. First up will be Charlie, but first I will give you five minutes alone because it may be the last time you speak.

Charlie is lead to the room and tied to the chair.

Charlie: Don, I am sorry.

Don: You have nothing to be sorry for.

Charlie: Don, if I don't make it…tell Amita I love her.

Don: Okay, bro.

Colby: Charlie, be strong. Take whatever she gives, we need you back here.

Charlie: Colby, I wish we could have spent more time, if I survive, force me to the gym so I can get enough muscle to prevent this.

Colby: Okay, Charlie I will.

David: Man, you have to come back. Who's going to give us the amusing analogies?

Megan: Charlie, what are your students going to do without you.

Charlie: They'll live. Though I will have to redo the final, I will never be able to catch up on the things I missed.

Delaney: Time's up.

Don: Charlie, we will find you.

Delaney: Dead or alive.

At this point Delaney walks over and injects Charlie. After, she walks over and turns the speaker off so that they can hear Charlie but he can't hear them.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Don: Charlie, we will find you._

_Delaney: Dead or alive. _

_ At this point Delaney walks over and injects Charlie. After, she walks over and turns the speaker off so that they can hear Charlie but he can't hear them. _

Charlie's eyes begin to glaze over.

Charlie: Don, play with me. Please can I go to the ball game? I promise not to speak or make contact with you in any way. Don don't go, please don't go to the academy. P=NP. Mom get better… no don't go. P=NP. Don are you okay? I can't believe I miscalculated the nature of the criminals. Help! The light! It's too bright! Shut it off! Stop! I'll be blind! Save me!

F.B.I.

Don: He's delirious. He's making no sense.

Hotch: He's sensitive to the light as well. Which makes it most likely scopolamine, he should live as the dose wasn't too large.

Charlie

Charlie has dropped into a slumberous bliss away from the light and pain.

Hideout

Delaney shuts the camera off.

F.B.I.

Hotch: What the hell?

Don: Maybe the rest will be spared.

Delaney: Off course not.

This time Delaney was behind Abby.

Delaney: Enjoy your possible last five minutes.

Gibbs: Abby, you were always like my daughter. What ever happens you are going to live and that's an order.

Abby: Yes, my silver haired fox.

McGee: Abby, I love you with all my heart. I never had the courage to tell you before.

Tony: Your like the sister I never had.

Ziva: I know you didn't warm up to me very quickly but I feel like we were sisters. See you when you get back.

Abby: Thanks so much guys. Find me quick.

Delaney: Times up.

Delaney is quick to inject Abby with the unknown substance.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Abby: Thanks so much guys. Find me quick._

_Delaney: Times up._

_ Delaney is quick to inject Abby with the unknown substance._

Abby (POV)

"Ahhh" The pain. The healing dogs wounds I barely noticed feel like thousands of daggers being stabbed deeper and "Ahhh" deeper. I want to run. If I move then maybe the pain will leave. I'm scared. The shadows… whose there. "Gibbs what are you doing take the shadows away." The pain it is all consuming. There's nothing left only pain. "Kill me" Finally the black paradise consumes me.

The camera is once again shut off and the room is reset, with Reid in the centre.

Delaney: Did you get three for three or is Reid dead? Enjoy your last possible moments.

Reid: Will someone continue to look after my mother and tell her I love her.

Morgan: Why, you're going to be just fine and can look after her yourself.

Reid: Statistically, I have a 67% chance of dying and a 33% chance of living. They're not the best odds.

J.J.: Forget the odds for once Reid. You're going to live and be a godfather to my son.

Reid: Hope so.

Hotch: Reid, fight it. We will be there as soon as we get a lead.

Delaney: Time's up.

Delaney steps up and injects the possible toxin.

Reid: Kill me.

He twitches and convulses as the drug rushes through his system. He moans as the pain increases tenfold.

Reid: Ahhhhhh

White froth drips from his parched lips as he writhes in pain. He soundlessly mouths words unknown to him or his team as death starts to take its toll. Thirty agonizing minutes later Reid breathes his last breath.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_White froth drips from his parched lips as he writhes in pain. He soundlessly mouths words unknown to him or his team as death starts to take its toll. Thirty agonizing minutes later Reid breathes his last breath. _

F.B.I.

J.J. and Emily's eyes start to water as they watch Reid struggle in his last moments. Once Reid is obviously dead, J.J. and Emily fall to the ground with sorrow. Morgan punches the nearest wall, while Hotch and Rossi both stare at the computer screen in horror. The rest of the agents stare aghast.

Hotch: I'm going to kill that little bitch!

Don: I won't stop looking still she is on the floor pleading for death.

Hideout

On phone.

Delaney: Billi, Reid's dead.

Billi: Dispose of the body as you wish.

Delaney: Okay.

In the cellar

Abby: Where's Reid?

Charlie: I don't know.

Abby: You don't think they killed him, do you?

Charlie: I hope not but I think they did or he escaped.

Abby: Hopefully the latter.

F.B.I.

The BAU was in major shock over the loss of their youngest agent.

Hotch: Was there any trace?

McGee: No.

Don: I am very sorry for your loss.

Rossi: Let's keep it cool and find the bitch.

Billi POV

Well I was beginning to think that the F.B.I. was too good. Well, they finally messed up and Reid is dead. Now if Delaney hadn't screwed up.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Well I was beginning to think that the F.B.I. was too good. Well they finally messed up and Reid is dead. Now if Delaney hadn't screwed up._

F.B.I.

McGee: There's a hit on Delaney's credit card.

Don: Where?

McGee: Santos, she ordered something and has to go pick it up sometime during the week.

Hotch: Let's set a trap.

Santos

Delaney: I need package 3596.

Clerk: One moment.

The clerk heads to the back. Once the door is shut behind him…

Don: FBI freeze.

Hotch: FBI freeze.

Megan: FBI freeze.

Delaney: Fuck!

Interrogation

Delaney sits, eyes down, tapping the table with staccato beats. In enters Don Eppes, his eyes filled with silent death. Delaney jumps, looks at him and…laughs?


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Delaney sits, eyes down, tapping the table with staccato beats. In enters Don Eppes, his eyes filled with silent death. Delaney jumps, looks at him and…laughs?_

Don: What do you think is so funny?

Delaney: Ha, now that I am gone, your team is dead.

Don: We found them.

Delaney: You're bluffing, prove it.

Don leaves and Hotch enters.

Hotch: You killed Reid.

Delaney: Actually you killed him. It was you that chose that letter.

Hotch: You administered the drug.

Delaney: Ha ha ha… keep believing that if it allows you to sleep at night.

Hotch leaves and Gibbs enters. Gibbs sits across from Delaney and proceeds to give her the "Gibbs stare". Delaney breaks into hysterics.

Delaney: You seriously think that I am going to break down and tell you everything because you're staring at me.

Gibbs: "Stares"

Delaney's head explodes as a bullet streaks through her head. Blood, brain and bone coat the room and Gibbs. The others rush into the room to make sure that Gibbs is okay.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Delaney's head explodes as a bullet streaks through her head. Blood, brain and bone coat the room and Gibbs. The others rush into the room to make sure that Gibbs is okay._

Megan: She was our last lead.

Tony: There has to be more leads.

Hotch: Billi must be a sniper.

Garcia: That's what her file said.

Gibbs: Damn, I didn't think she would shoot her friend.

Billi POV

Well, I guess the game is almost over. My finale is about to begin.

F.B.I.

Don: We haven't heard anything for a month. You don't think that when Delaney died the location of our agents died with her.

Hotch: I doubt it.

The computer turns on.

Billi: The game is almost over.

Don: What does that mean?

Billi: I'll give you a clue. The objective of this game was to hurt you guys as much as possible.

Don: Why are you doing this?

Billi: You killed my brother; it's only fair that I take yours so we are even.

Don: No!

Billi: You have failed, the game is almost over and you have no idea where you brother is.

Don: When I find you…

Billi: You won't, but I figured you would enjoy my finale.

Gibbs: What can we do to stop this?

Billi: The impossible, the only thing that mattered to me was killed!

Gibbs: But not by me, give us Abby back.

Billi: I will have to think about this.

The computer shuts off.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, NUMB3RS or Criminal Minds.

Warnings and Things to Be Aware of: There maybe spoilers, character deaths, torture scenes and ridiculous laughing nonsense. The timeline is a little messed up as well the point of view is constantly switching. I hope you enjoy. This is my first fan fiction so any useful advice is appreciated.

"**WARNING READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED FROM THIS POINT ON"**

Previously:

_Gibbs: But not by me, give us Abby back._

_Billi: I will have to think about this._

_ The computer shuts off._

Don: What the hell were you thinking?

Gibbs: If she gives us Abby back, she will have to leave us a trail, and then we can get Charlie.

Don: Okay.

The computer turns back on, but is not showing Billi.

Don: What the…

In the centre of the room Abby and Charlie are chained to chairs. Blood is dripping from a gash in Charlie's forehead. Behind them a screen is projected with a countdown and the words "Wasp Release"

Tony: ABBY!

To everyone's surprise Abby looked up like she had heard.

Gibbs: Can you hear us?

Abby: Yes!

Gibbs: Do you know where you are?

Charlie: I don't…ahhh

Abby starts to scream as a horde of wasps begin to assault them. Another count down begins. Garcia runs to the bathroom she can no longer stomach the horror filling the screen. At the end of the countdown the bees drop dead. Abby and Charlie are left panting, screaming and bruised.

Don: Charlie, Charlie talk to me bro.

Charlie: Don, find us…please.

Don: We're looking.

Suddenly in the room containing Abby and Charlie the power goes out but the webcam and laptop still work.

Gibbs: Abby…Abby…Let me know if you can still hear us.

Don: Power must have knocked the speakers out.

Charlie: Don hurry up.

Gibbs: Microphone still works.

Charlie and Abby both look sharply to the left looking beyond what the webcam sees.

Hotch: Is that running water?

Don: Look at the floor.

An ever growing puddle is approaching the chairs.

Abby: Gibbs… hurry up, this water is cold, and I think this place is water tight.

The agents can't help but stare as the water approaches knee high in the room.

Charlie: Abby, I don't think we're getting out of this one.

Abby: I have to agree.

Charlie: Least everything is numb.

Abby: Finally peace at last.

Charlie: "bubble"

Don runs for the bathroom as Charlie and Abby start to thrash around as the water rises above their eyes.

Garcia: I have bad news.

Gibbs: What?

Garcia: Billi just stepped off the plane in Brazil.

The End


End file.
